


Gandalf likes Balin

by Aifos



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drawing, Dwalin approves, Flirting, M/M, Pipesmoking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifos/pseuds/Aifos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf flirts with Balin and Dwalin is amused. Balin is so small and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gandalf likes Balin

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like the slasher-fan community of the Hobbit is blatantly ignoring Gandalf, even though Sir Ian McKellen is openly homosexual. Something like that would usually start a storm of M/M skips, but no, he's too old. I have seen SOME works about the older characters though, but nothing cute enough.
> 
> Don't age-discriminate. Old people can be cute and sexy too.


End file.
